


Cold

by MFGLHY



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Jongho falls sick on their schedules.(Or a short sickfic about Jongho.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho/Everyone
Kudos: 54





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my attempt to write a sickfic.   
> I don't know if it was good or not.  
> I don't even know if it does contain some mistakes like grammar, etc.
> 
> Sorry, not beta'ed like usual.  
> But, please, do enjoy the fic!

His heart was hammering against his ribcage, he was grumbling under his breath. He tried to not let the pressure getting to him. he pinched his nose bridge, _inhale and exhale_ ; he muttered under his breath. His hands already trembling from being under pressure.

“Are you okay?”

He turned his face to his members, “I’m fine,” he gives him his smile, even though, he knew that his smile probably looked forced. It wasn’t natural like his usual smile, but what he can do when he was this tired.

Any moment now, he could faint on the stage. But he can’t do that, he need to do his best even though he was sick or unwell. He needs to do his best for their fans. He holds his trembling hands tightly up to his face.

He can feel his body temperature going up and down, even if he opened his eyes slightly, his sight becoming blurry from the tears that was pooling in his eyes. He was sure that his eyes were glistening with tears now.

“Jongho?”

He closed his eyes, he knew that his Hyung were worried about him. he knew that he can just pull out from the performance now, but he didn’t want that to happened. He needs to make sure that their fans would see them without any single of them missing.

“You’re sick aren’t you?”

He shakes his head at his leader’s question, he internally cursed why he shakes his head rapidly, he feels dizzy from all the shaking. Even without any answer, his leader sighed at his stubbornness. He can feel Hongjoong’s hand on his forehead; probably checking his temperature.

“Yep, totally sick, you shouldn’t move too much,” he piped up telling the other members, while walking away from Jongho to tell their manager.

“N—No, I’m fine Hy—Hyung.”

He stammered, as he tried to get a hold Hongjoong’s clothes. Without him realizing, he already on the floor, laying there motionlessly as he gripped his head hard with one of his hand grasping Hongjoong’s clothes.

“Jongho!”

Shouted all of his members simultaneously, he immediately closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he heard their shouts. His head was throbbing hard the moment their loud voice reached his ears, he tried to muffle their voices but to no avail.

It didn’t do much, his head throbbing painfully, he gripped his head hard.

“Jongho, please sit here.”

Without even realizing it, he was on the couch, laying there as he gripped his head. The worried looks from his Hyungs didn’t even register on his mind. All he was focusing on was this pain on his head, it feels like a hammer was hitting on his sore spot.

Unconsciously, he let out a whimper.

He didn’t know that, all he can feels is the throbbing on his head and the sensation of hot and cold spreading through his ill body. He opened his eyes slightly, he squinted his eyes to see the chaos on the waiting room. He let out a silent curse as a ray of light hitting his poor eyes.

Without even waiting any longer, Jongho let himself go.

He let the darkness engulf his entire being, falling into unconsciousness. Letting his tired body rest for a moment, even though he knew it was a bad time for him to fall asleep.

+++

“Jong—how are you feeling?”

He didn’t expect for any of his members to be on his side the moment he woke up. Panic filled his entire being the moment that he let himself pulled out from the performance, his entire mind was filled with angry and disappointment.

He was disappointed that he let himself be this low, defeated by a mere cold. He was angry at himself that he gets this sick, he should care for himself more.

He bowed his head low, not noticing his Hyungs worried looks. They glanced at each other, until Seonghwa finally decided to open his mouth about the matter that Jongho worried about.

“Jongho, it’s fine, the fans are worried about you. The most important thing is that you’re fine now, many of them wishing you to be well, It’s okay, you don’t need to be worried about the performance, it was cancelled anyway.”

Seonghwa explained as he sat down on the chair that was beside Jongho’s bed.

He shakes his head, “No, our fans… I let them down.” he muttered as he let his head hung low.

Wooyoung approached Jongho, he put his hand on Jongho’s shoulder and squeezing it softly to assure Jongho, “Jong-ie, it’s fine, you’re still human after all… the most important thing is for you to get better and get a rest for the meantime.”

“B—But!”

“You need to rest.”

Seonghwa said to him firmly, as he pushed Jongho carefully to his bed.

“How about our schedules?”

“It’s fine, the manager already knows that you’re sick.”

With this Jongho sighed and lay down on the bed, giving up convincing Seonghwa to let him participate on their current schedule. He closed his eyes momentarily, then sat up once again to meet with his Hyungs’ gaze.

“Thank you Hyung for taking care of me.”

Their gazes softened as they heard Jongho’s words, Seonghwa and Hongjoong gave him a parental smile while Wooyoung squeeze Jongho’s hand softly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Aftermath** :
> 
> “Hyung! Hyung!”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “How’s Jongho’s condition?”
> 
> “He’s fine and he’s resting well.”
> 
> “It’s a quite a sight really. You guys didn’t see that Seonghwa-Hyung and Hongjoong-Hyung goes all parental on Jongho.”
> 
> “WOOYOUNG!”
> 
> “What? It’s true isn’t it?”
> 
> Seonghwa only sighed at Wooyoung’s words, while Hongjoong shakes his head at Wooyoung and pursed his lips.
> 
> +++
> 
> If you like it leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
